Many types of apparatuses, such as and without limitation a billboard, are used to provide advertisement for certain products and services. While these advertisement apparatuses do desirably provide advertisement, they suffer from some drawbacks. For example and without limitation, many of these apparatuses only provide the advertisement information and do not provide other information which the consumer may feel is more useful, thereby limiting the effectiveness of the these apparatuses as they are regarded as having only advertising content and are frequently ignored. Further, by way of example and without limitation, the information which is respectively contained within or included upon many of these apparatuses is not easily modified or changed, thereby undesirably increasing the cost associated with providing advertisement, and many of these prior apparatuses are not readily and selectively deployable within a variety of locations. The present invention addresses these drawbacks in a new and novel fashion.